1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to beverage forming systems, such as single-serve coffee brewers that use a disposable beverage cartridge.
2. Related Art
Beverage forming systems that use a disposable beverage cartridge for forming a beverage are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,332 discloses a device for extracting a substance for preparing a drink such as individual cups of coffee. The device includes first and second support members that are pivotally connected together at a support pivot axis. An operation lever is pivotally connected to the second support member and pivotally connected to a first end of a traction arm at a connection pivot axis. A second end of the traction arm is pivotally connected to the first support member. Accordingly, upon rotation of the lever about the lever pivot axis, the lever and traction arm cooperate to move the first and second support members between open and closed positions.